<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迷失柏林 by kitschmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951477">迷失柏林</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschmaker/pseuds/kitschmaker'>kitschmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon Berlin (TV), 巴比伦柏林</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 乱伦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschmaker/pseuds/kitschmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>私设莫里茨16岁。<br/>⚠未成年性行为，乱伦描写<br/>⚠格里安和谁都有一腿</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>莫里兹x格里安</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迷失柏林</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设莫里茨16岁。<br/>⚠未成年性行为，乱伦描写<br/>⚠格里安和谁都有一腿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格里安·拉特，我的叔叔，我母亲曾经的情人。</p>
<p>  在同伴们翻来覆去地讲那几个黄色笑话时，格里安的脸随着夏夜的风又浮现在我眼前。他睫毛很长，抬眼会有轻微的抖动，微微笑着说:“Danke”，手却不留情地拍上我的后脑勺。他风衣下收紧的西装腰身，刮胡子时仰起的脖颈，我窥视过的种种都在此时涌现。</p>
<p>  一切都指向同一个结论:我想操格里安·拉特。我的叔叔，我母亲曾经的情人，我想操他。</p>
<p>  格里安抽烟的样子很特别，我常常怀疑他模仿了好几位电影女明星，想问他又问不出口。我不想让他瞧出我的幼稚。他把手肘撑在桌上，于是手腕便从西装外套下露出一截，食指和中指夹住烟，送到嘴边，短暂地吸一口便拿开，而后像循着节奏般一遍遍放到嘴里又拿开。他的烟瘾很大，香烟就这样长久停留在他苍白纤细的指间，仿佛成为他身体的一部分。</p>
<p>  搬来和他一起住后的某天，在吵闹的小酒馆，他照常掏出了烟，但找不到打火机。他含着烟，犹豫了一下，问我:“有火吗？”我点点头，缓慢地从口袋里摸出了火机，打火。他覆上我的手，低头凑近打火机，另一只手拢住那束小小的火苗。点烟的这五秒钟无比漫长，我闻到他的发油气味，甚至觉得可以数清他的睫毛有多少根。终于，烟点燃了，他抬起头，含着笑瞥我一眼。我确定，隐晦的暗示刚刚在他眼里飞快闪过。那束小小的火苗点燃了我心里的什么东西，引线燃完了，爆炸也是迟早的事。</p>
<p>  他就是这样的人，人前正经稳重，其实放荡又天真。</p>
<p>  在科隆的时候，我就知道了他和母亲的关系。因为害怕被爷爷和佣人发现，他们很少做爱，跳舞对他们来说都是有不小风险的举动。来到柏林后，他们有一段甜蜜大胆的日子，但很快，格里安似乎就厌倦了，对母亲的求欢都懒于应付。我猜这可能是因为洛特小姐，或是那个穿皮毛领子大衣的男人。格里安很天真，非常容易看透，他总是把所有情绪都放在那双眼睛里。他看洛特小姐的眼神很不一样，我可以感受到。至于那个皮毛领男人，我好几次从窗户看到他送格里安回家，格里安上楼之后，他才会离开。有一回，格里安从他的车上下来，头发乱糟糟的，一缕头发垂在额前，嘴唇有些红肿，这很难让人不多想。那男人探出车窗喊道:“科隆小鸟，明天见。”格里安顿了顿，竟然跑了起来。</p>
<p>  我想应该还有更多人是他放荡的受益者。我好奇，他会让我成为那众多受益者中的一位吗？</p>
<p>  月亮泛着暧昧的粉红色，凉爽的风都在发烫，朋友把分心的我拽下河堤:“莫里茨，你有听我说话吗？”我说了些无聊的话，勉强搪塞过去，喝掉最后一口我们凑钱买来的伏特加就离开了。</p>
<p>  十点半，我到了楼下，窗户紧闭着，没有亮光。格里安应该又没回家。他是和洛特小姐待在一起，还是那皮毛领男人?或者是在夜总会寻欢作乐?他明天早上会裹挟着酒精、香烟和咖啡的味道回家，哄小孩一样拥抱我，拍拍我的后脑勺。但这对我来说，已经远远不够了。快速生长后显得有些笨拙的身体可以靠自身的训练掌握力量，但随之而来汹涌的荷尔蒙只能通过另一具身体发泄。</p>
<p>  开灯，惊喜出现了。格里安趴在沙发上，只露出一点泛红的脸庞，像是喝醉了。</p>
<p>  爆炸的时机来了。</p>
<p>  格里安轻得出乎我的意料，安静趴着的样子让我想起小时候他送我那只玩具熊，也是这样小小的。</p>
<p>  褪下他的风衣，剥开他的西装外套，一件件抽离，取下枪套捆紧他的双手。他醉得太厉害，就这样任我摆弄。沾着凡士林的手指伸向他后方时，他突然挣扎起来，恶狠狠瞪我一眼:“莫里茨，滚下去！”有些难以启齿，但不得不承认，我硬了。“老拉特，不要乱动。”我捏住他的腰，扶着我的小兄弟捅了进去。很紧，很热。格里安发出痛苦的叫声，不再挣扎，身上泛着奇异的粉红，蝴蝶骨颤动着。我凑近去看他迷蒙着水汽的眼睛，掐住他的脖子和腰肢操干起来。脆弱的东西能激发更大的摧毁欲望。他整个人变得汗津津的，有些握不住他的腰，交合的地方流出许多莫名的液体。“老拉特，你水真多。”更用力地撞击，揉他那窄小的屁股，肉体碰撞的声音在屋里不断回响，空气都微微发烫。他失神地叫，越来越大声:“啊！………快点……唔……”我抬高他的屁股冲刺起来。“嗯……阿诺，阿诺，射进来……！”</p>
<p>  阿诺是我父亲的名字。   </p>
<p>  我说过了。他就是这样的人，人前正经稳重，其实放荡又天真。</p>
<p>  听到父亲的名字，我心里有些气，使劲折腾了格里安好久才射。我躺在沙发另一头，闭上眼，不再理他。过了一会，我听到细微的响动，睁眼看见捆着手的格里安艰难地试图站立，可他保持不了平衡，最后还是跪爬着靠近我。他分开腿，跨坐在我身上，居高临下的成人模样，但他后面滴落的精液出卖了他。我看着他，没有说话。他双手撑上我的胸膛，一脸严肃:“莫里茨，你根本不会做爱。”也不知道是谁被我操射了，想到这，我没忍住，笑出了声:“那就给我学习的机会。”我吻住他的嘴唇，他热烈地回应我。这是我们第一次接吻。</p>
<p>  我开始喜欢柏林这座城市了，人前人后，我们轮流扮演支配者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>